Recently, detection devices are widely used for detecting analytes, such as indicating materials of drug abuse or diseases, in human fluids including urine, saliva, or blood. The traditional detection devices typically need to have a container for collecting a liquid sample, and to have a detecting element inserted into the liquid sample and subsequently taken out so that the testing results shown thereon can be read (by eyes or instruments). However, there is a risk that the operator may be contaminated by the sample during such a process. Furthermore, besides professionals, the detection devices are also widely used by ordinary people in places such as at home. Therefore, there are demands for detection devices that not only can be operated more easily, but also provides more accurate detection results.